


I Give Up

by LitChick88 (CapaldiGirl88)



Category: Impractical Jokers, the tenderloins
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Family, Kissing, Love, Marriage, Quickie, Sex, doggie style, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/LitChick88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst preparing things for your daughter's birthday, you and Sal find yourselves distracted with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give Up

“I can't do this!”   
You peer over the top of your magazine and smirk at your husband, a look of defeat on his face. He peers up at you over his dark rimmed glasses from his position on the floor and you can't help but laugh.  
“What’s wrong?”   
“This is absolutely ridiculous!” He huffed and the sound of paper rustling once again makes you chuckle.  
“Have a beer, take five to chill and maybe…just a suggestion but maybe read the instructions?” You watch his sludgy green orbs darken as his lips set in a thin line as he blows out a long breath and you realise that he is clearly more stressed than he is letting on.  
“Sal?” You question and when no reply is forthcoming you stand up from the sofa, throwing your magazine down into the spot you had vacated and then made your way into the kitchen, shivering slightly at the cool tiles underneath your bare feet.   
Re-entering the living room with a bottle of beer in your hand you place it on the coffee table next to your frustrated husband and then kneel behind him, your thighs splayed wide to encompass his large frame and your hands coming to settle on his hips as you rest your head on his shoulder, the heat of his body radiating through his clothes and warming your front.  
“Need a hand?” You ask softly, pressing your lips against the stubbly skin of his neck and inhaling Sal’s unique fragrance, the one scent in the world that can both calm your senses and arouse your body at the same time.   
“Yeah ‘cos’ I’m gonna throw this out the fucking window!” He growled and you couldn't help the shiver that ran through your body at the deep tone in his voice. Moving from behind him you move to sit beside him, cross legged on the rug, before picking up the two page instruction manual.   
“It’s a fucking dolls house! You don't need the instructions.” He stated but you throw him a look, your eyebrow raised and he immediately quietened, however his face shows that he isn't impressed that he has been bested by a child's toy. Sal took a long gulp of his beer and breathed deep for a couple of moments, gathering himself whilst you read through the instructions, now able to see exactly where Sal had faltered in his building.  
“Right that piece that you have over there,” You say, pointing to the large panel that Sal had on the side of the house.  
“This one?” He asks, pointing to the panel.  
“That’s the back panel, that's why things don't fit.” You instruct and he grunts before dismantling the dolls house, laying everything flat on the rug.  
“Right! We’re doing this step by fucking step!” He growls before taking another gulp of his beer and you can't help but chuckle at how stressed he was.  
“Sal calm down. It’s just a dolls house.”  
“But it has to be built. Tomorrow is her birthday and she wanted a dolls house and what kind of father would I be if I can't even build a dolls house for my little girl?” He asked and you can't help but feel for him, he wanted everything to be perfect for tomorrow and you know exactly how much he is dreading having a host of strange children in the house.   
“Right let’s get it built. And for the record- you're a wonderful father and you know she idolises you.” You add, bringing your hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek, your thumb running over the smooth tanned skin of his cheekbone. He turns his head and your heart melts as he casts his gaze over you before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to your lips, his stubble tickling your skin but the contact sending a fizzle of arousal straight to your core.   
“Do that again.” You find yourself murmuring, enjoying the feel of his lips against yours without having to worry about being caught by your little girl, or having to rush as you were both busy with one thing or another.   
“With pleasure.” Sal replied, a smile on his lips before he pressed them to yours once more, this time a little harder and a little longer and you can't help the soft moan that escapes you and apparently that was all it took for Sal to unleash his emotions. His large hands cupped your cheeks as his lips opened, his tongue coming out to tentatively lick your bottom lip and within seconds your mouth is open and accepting his warm wet muscle, groaning softly as your tongue tangles with his, your breath now coming in short pants.   
“God I want to fuck you so badly!” Sal growled and you almost melted, the combination of his voice and the suggestion making you instantly wet- you quickly realise that it's been close to two weeks since you and Sal had been intimate, his work schedule and life getting in the way and making you both super tired.   
“Then do it!” You goad, willing to immediately submit to your husband- wanting to feel him inside you and all around you.  
“Get naked!” He moaned and you immediately reach for the button on your jeans, wasting no time in pushing them and your knickers down your legs, kicking them off whilst watching Sal push down his shorts and boxers, his hot and heavy erection springing free and making your mouth water.  
“Oh please!” You beg and delight in the heat of your husband’s eyes as he watches you however it only lasts a second before he is suddenly upon you, his large frame between your thighs and his hot flesh immediately finding your dripping core and entering swiftly however you find that the large intrusion makes you grunt, the air stolen from your body at the slight burn from your larger than average husband.   
“Oh fuck!” Sal groans, his eyes flickering shut as he bottoms out inside you and you can't help but gasp at the sensation- something you're still not used to even after many years of being with Sal. Every time feels like the first time for you, the deep pleasurable ache of being so full, the sparks of pleasure at the feel of his large frame enveloping your smaller one and the deep bubble of happiness inside at the fact that this man is yours forever.  
“I need to move.” He begs and you nod, spreading your thighs that little wider and hooking your feet behind his thighs, giving yourself some anchorage as your delectable husband slides himself from your body right to the tip before smoothly sliding back in and you have to remember not to scream at the sensations; already your body is trembling as a hot coil of arousal works its way round your body, your nipples pebbling and your clit throbbing.   
“So good!” You manage to gasp, your hands clutching Sal’s shoulders, the material of his t- shirt bunching up in your fist as you struggle to tread water in the rising tide of your arousal.   
“Oh baby.” He growls and speeds up his thrusts, leaving you no choice but to hold on your husband and enjoy the immensely pleasurable journey he was taking you on; he drops down onto his elbows and presses his face into you neck, his hot breath coming in pants against your sensitive skin and you suddenly feel too hot and too sensitive and your whole body feels electrified.  
“Nnngggggg!” You don't even recognise the sounds coming from your mouth as your body suddenly doesn't belong to you- you feel like a third party to this coupling, the sensations so extreme. The wet sounds of your bodies slapping together in a rhythmic tune manage to drown out the tv and your harsh breathing fills in the empty spaces between Sal’s gasps.   
Suddenly you find yourself going from pleasurable to explosion within seconds, your entire body becoming rigid as white hot sparks fly through your body- your heels dig themselves into the bottom of his thighs and one of your hands manages to work its way to Sal’s hair, your fingers grasping the dark strands and lifting his head from your shoulder as you drag his mouth to yours, taking possession of his lips in a frantic kiss, lips and teeth clashing as you cry out your orgasm around his tongue.   
“Oh god! On your knees- please.” Sal begged and you almost pout when he leaves your body and you take a moment to look at your husband, sweat beading his face and his eyes glassy, his t shirt rumpled and his erection purple and glistening with your essence and you can't help but bite your bottom lip before rolling yourself over onto your hands and knees- dropping yourself down onto your elbows and laying your forearms straight out in front of you, your sweaty fingers scrabbling for purchase on the hardwood floor just beyond the soft rug.   
“What a fucking ass!” He moaned and you suddenly find yourself shunted forward from the force of his thrust, once again burying himself to the hilt inside you without warning.   
“Jesus!” You exclaim, your fingers clutching the edge of the rug and spreading your knees that little bit wider and wince slightly at the feel of Sal’s long fingers digging into the soft skin of your hips and you know that you’ll have a lovely collection of little bruises come morning.   
You can feel Sal throb inside you and you know he’s close, his thrust suddenly becoming erratic. He begins to make slightly high pitched mewls and you know he is on the edge and you push yourself back against him, squeezing your muscles enough that he suddenly slams forwards into you.  
“Fuck!” He grinds out and you chuckle into the rug, your insides doing a little happy dance that you can still affect your husband this much. His thrusts become sloppy and you can feel his orgasm releasing inside of you, his erection pulsing.   
He gives a final shudder and you feel his skin leave yours but you can't help mourn the loss of him inside you as he rests on his heels, his erection glistening with your combined orgasms and you can only stare at the magnificent spectacle that is your husband in full post coital stupor.  
“God you’re amazing.” He murmurs and you blush under the praise before moving to also rest on your heels, facing your sweating, red faced husband- however you couldn't help but grin at the megawatt grin he had on his face before you reached across the rug and retrieved your knickers from the pile, slipping them on before gravity decided to take its toll on your body. Sal grinned at your movement and chuckled as he pulled up his boxers and shorts, giving you a cheeky wink.  
“Gone are the days were we lounged around naked after sex.” He states with a laugh before grabbing his beer from the coffee table and taking a large gulp before handing you the bottle which you gratefully take, the semi cool liquid soothing your dry throat.   
Looking at Sal as you handed him the beer back you notice that his eyes still help fire and you couldn't help but smirk.  
“I’ll make you a deal.” You start, knowing that Sal loved a challenge, especially if there was a reward at the end.  
“Go on then.” He replied, tilting his head as he observed you, his tongue captured between his teeth as he waited for you to give your deal.  
“Finish this doll’s house within the next hour and I’ll spend the rest of the night giving you a massage with a very happy ending.” Sal’s eyes widened at your offer and his mouth hung open in surprise before he grinned.  
“How much of a happy ending?” He questioned, his eyes narrowing in mirth and you couldn't help but laugh before shuffling closer to him, close enough that you could feel his hot breath on your face. With the tip of your finger you place it on his pouty bottom lip before running it down his chin, to his neck and then directly down the centre of his chest all the way to the waistband of his shorts. You can't help but give him a cheeky wink before running your finger along the front of his shorts, delighting when he shudders at the contact, still extremely sensitive from your earlier activities.   
“Oh the happiest.” You murmur before placing a teasing kiss to his lips, your tongue running along his bottom lip before you catch it between your teeth, giving it a little nibble and making him gasp.  
“Give me those instructions. I’ll be done in 30 minutes!” He stated and you couldn't help but gloat internally at just how willing he was to always be intimate with you but you had to admit to yourself that you were equally as willing to have your hands on him.   
“Well now… Finishing in thirty minutes might just warrant something extra special.” You croon before standing up, taking a moment to shake the feeling back into your knees before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Sal’s head and running your fingers through his dark locks, smoothing down the damage you caused during your out of body orgasm experience. You grab Sal’s beer and realise that it’s mostly empty so drink the last mouthful before heading into the kitchen to fetch your man another beverage.  
You don't know how you got lucky enough to make Sal notice you but you thank every day that you did and here you were, five years of marriage under your belt and a beautiful daughter asleep upstairs, excited to spend her fourth birthday with her daddy and her dolls house.


End file.
